


Your Lips Move but I Can't Hear What You're Saying

by mylifeislirry



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Domestic Violence, Excessive use of the word fuck, M/M, Sexual Content, sorry kon, this is really a jaytim fic so if you love timkon then maybe don't read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeislirry/pseuds/mylifeislirry
Summary: Jason knows he’s fucked up in his life. He doesn’t need anyone to tell him that. But, there was one person he tried with. There was one person who he tried with. And in the end, it didn’t matter. 
Because that person didn’t try with Jason.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes okay. This is my first DC fic so I apologize if I get things wrong. Also, I do really like Kon as a character, I think he's the bee's knees. But yeah. If you really love Kon and don't want to see his characterization be completely messed up then maybe don't read. Please comment if you want me to continue! Especially with winter break coming up because I'll probably be busy. 
> 
> Also, this takes place like...After Jason comes back and tries to kill Tim and stuff. They've somehow managed to move past it and become really good friends (or in Jason's case, he's in love with Tim, but whatever). Jason is still mostly on the rocks with the rest of the batfam tho 
> 
> Title comes from Pink Floyd's Comfortably Numb, which I listened to as I wrote the first chapter.
> 
> yeah. so. here goes.

Jason knows he’s fucked up in his life.

He doesn’t need anyone to tell him that. But, there was one person he tried with. There was one person who he _tried_   with. And in the end, it didn’t matter. Because that person didn’t try with Jason.

 

+

 

“So, I think Kon is gonna ask me to marry him.” Tim says, swinging his legs from the rooftop they’re sitting on.

Jason is too good of an actor to show the surprise, the tenseness in his muscles. But he knows that he let a flicker of shock cross his face when Tim keeps going, “I mean, what do I know? He hasn’t said anything to me about it. But Kon has never been the best at keeping secrets.” Jason doesn’t need to look to know that Tim has a shy smile on his face, the same smile he makes when someone brings up his massive photography collection.

“I never used to think I'd get married. Not leading the life we live. Or I thought I'd have to quit being Red Robin. But... here we are.”

Neither of them speak for a while, Jason has lost his appetite for the food he had brought Tim when they met up after patrol. Tim seems content looking at the city below them, watching as water from a drain pipe slowly drips, pooling onto the pavement below.

“Bart… Bart said something. I heard him speaking with Cassie, he mentioned going ring shopping with Kon. Ring shopping. I don’t know.” Tim leans back, resting against his outstretched arms.

“I just don’t know.” Tim breathes, letting out a long whoosh of air. He rubs his eyes with his fists before looking at Jason and continuing, “What do I do, Jason? What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?”

Jason purposefully looks away from Tim, keeping his line of sight on the cityscape around them.

“Jay?” He says, his voice nothing but a small whisper.

Jason clears his throat, “I don’t know what you want me to say. I don’t know what you expect from me.”

Tim’s _blueblueblue_   eyes bore into him, “Well, what do you think about it?”

Jason doesn’t answer.

Tim scoffs and looks away, brushing his hair out of his eyes aggressively before rolling to his feet and stretching his arms above his head. Tim walks towards the edge of the roof, ready to jump, when Jason’s raspy voice breaks the silence, “I think… It doesn’t matter what I think.”

Tim stands still, back facing Jason. And Jason is still surprised that Tim trusts him enough to do that, to show his back, to allow Jason into his home, to let Jason sleep on his couch.

“It matters to me. You matter, Jay” Tim says before dropping off of the building.

Jason’s heart clenches.

 

+

 

Tim doesn’t mention it again, and Jason sure as hell doesn’t either. Nothing changes, they both patrol separately, meet up when they’re done, and grab a bite to eat before going their separate ways.

And if Jason notices the ring hanging from a chain around Tim’s neck he says nothing about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason bolts upright. His world is a little hazy, and at first he thinks it was just another nightmare that woke him, but then he hears it. The sound of heavy footsteps in his living room, whoever it is is doing a bad job at concealing themselves, or they don’t care if Jason finds them. Either way, Jason grabs the gun from under his pillow.

He slowly creeps down the hallway. If being Robin taught him anything, it was how to move without a sound. He hears whoever it is heave a deep sigh before saying, “Jason, I know you’re there.”

Jason immediately lowers his gun and walks the rest of the way into the living room.

“Tim? What the hell are you doing here?”

Before Tim can respond however, Jason gasps, “What the fuck happened to your face? Was this from patrol? I thought tonight was your night off to fuck around with the clone?”

Jason sees Tim wince and immediately understands.

“Tim, did he. Did. Did Kon do this to you?”

Tim nods.

The clone really did a number on Tim’s face. A deep purple bruise peeks out from under his jaw, and another one that verges on yellow under his eye. Jason has to shut his eyes. He can feel the anger bubbling up inside him, he can feel his blood pumping through his veins. He’s imagining all the ways he could torture the clone when he feels Tim’s hands cradling is jaw.

“Hey, Jason, it’s okay. It was my own fault.” Tim says, his voice quiet. He’s clearly trying to calm Jason down, but it does the opposite.

Jason shoves Tim away, “Are you fucking kidding me Tim? You could never do anything to deserve this from him.”

Jason’s mother comes to his mind. How he had to clean her bloody face more than once after one of her boyfriends came home drunk. Or after a drug deal didn’t go as planned. He remembers her exact words to him: “It was my fault.”

Jason feels sick. He wants to throw up. Actually, he is going to throw up. He begins to turn away from Tim, first to go throw up in the bathroom, then to go and convince Bruce to give him some of his kryptonite.

A hand on his arm stops him. He turns around.

Tim isn’t looking at him, he’s looking at the ground. “Jason… please. For me. Don’t tell Bruce. Don’t tell anyone. I came to you because I knew I could trust you. You’re all I have right now. Besides, we both know if Kon really wanted to hurt me he could’ve done a lot worse.”

Jason shuts his eyes again. “Just… tell me what happened Tim. Tell me exactly what happened.”

Tim doesn’t say anything, but Jason can feel Tim wrap his arms around Jason’s waist and rest his head on Jason’s shoulder. Jason’s hands automatically come up to rest on Tim’s hips. Jason’s eyes are still closed, so the feeling of warm dry lips pressed against his own is a shock. Jason jumps away, his eyes wide, running his fingers through his hair. Tim just stares at the floor, toeing the carpet with his foot.

They both stand there for a few seconds. They lock eyes. Jason doesn’t know who moves first but what he does know is that Tim’s lips are pressed hotly against his own and it’s the best thing Jason has ever felt. It’s better than he had ever imagined when he was alone in his bed at night.

Tim immediately makes the kiss sloppy, swiping his tongue over Jason’s lips and into his mouth. Jason pulls Tim closer by his waist, turning his head and widening his mouth. Tim’s making soft, almost pained noises into Jason’s mouth, and it’s driving Jason fucking insane. Jason licks into Tim’s mouth as his palm slides up Tim’s spine until he’s cupping Tim’s neck. Tim’s lips trail downwards, leaving trails of fire along Jason’s jawline and down to his neck.

Jason feels Tim’s hand ghost along the outside of his boxers, and it’s like being struck by lightning. He pushes Tim away, swearing vehemently.

“Fuck Tim, we can’t. Are you kidding me? You’re getting married. I can’t do this with you. I won’t” Jason says, his hands shaking.

“Jason… I- I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have. God fuck!” Tim kicks the couch, Jason hears barely hears it skidding across his hardwood floors though, not when he’s focused on Tim’s spit slick lips.

Jason instantly feels guilty. He shouldn’t have taken advantage of Tim like that, especially not in the state Tim is in. That’s when Jason remembers Tim’s bruises.

“Tim… You have to tell me what happened. What happened with _Kon_?”

Tim flinches a little at the way Jason says Kon’s name, then says “Nothing. It’s my own fault. Kon was just… He just wanted to spend some time with me. He said it was my night off and that I should be spending it with him. He’s right. That’s the whole point of having a night off. I just wanted to finish doing some intel for one of the cases I’m working on, I told him it would only take an hour at most. He didn’t… he didn’t like that though.

He got angry and started yelling at me, telling me that I don’t really care about him and that being Red Robin would always come first. I told him that… Well… I told him that I do care about him. But. Being Red Robin, doing this job, all this” Tim gestures around Jason’s safe house, pointing to the weapons laying around, Jason’s helmet sitting on the floor, blood stains on the couch from the last time Jason had to stitch himself up, “this does come first. And it always will. That was when he,” Tim cuts himself off here, not daring to look at Jason, fearing what he’ll see written on his face.

Jason doesn’t need to hear Tim speak anymore. Jason knows that a few bruises on his face is nothing to Tim, and Tim has the scars to prove it. But Jason also knows that it isn’t about how badly Tim was hurt, or how the clone could’ve done worse if he wanted to, what matters is that Tim put his trust in Kon, and Kon betrayed him.

“Tim, you can’t honestly expect me not to do something about this. Even if I don’t tell Bruce, I have to tell someone. Dick, Steph, Cass, hell even fucking Damian respects you enough now to know that Kon even touching you is bullshit.”

“Jason, I know that someone needs to know. That’s why I came to you. I trust you. I need you right now. Well, I always need you. But right now, you’re all I have. If anyone else finds out about this I won’t ever be able to see Kon again. And… Jason, he’s the love of my life.”

Jason flinches, turns away from Tim. He sits down on the couch and leans forward, putting his head in his hands. His voice is slightly muffled when he says, “Tim, promise me. Promise me this will never happen again. If I so much as see him look at you the wrong way, you can be damn well sure that he’ll have a piece of kryptonite shoved up his ass by morning.”

Tim smiles, “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

Tim ends up sleeping in Jason’s bed while Jason takes the couch, but Jason barely sleeps. He just stares up at the ceiling, wondering how, after all he experienced with his mom, after all he’s seen in his tenure as both Robin and Red Hood, how he could let Tim go back to someone who is abusing him.

Jason breathes out heavily. He knows why he’s letting Tim go back to him. Because he loves Tim. And Tim has seen most of the same things that Jason has seen, and Jason trusts Tim to know when he’s getting in over his head.

Or, he hopes Tim knows when he’s in over his head.

 

+

 

Apparently Jason did manage to get some sleep, and when he does manage to wake up and walk into his bedroom, Tim is gone.

It’s not like Jason expected anything different.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jason hasn’t heard from Tim in a few weeks now. But it’s not like he spends enough time with any of Bruce’s fucking disciples to have heard anything. Instead, he spends his time running a drug cartel, which really does take a lot of effort, so he has an excuse for not trying to contact Tim. Besides, he knows Tim, and he knows that Tim probably wants to spend some time by himself thinking of a way to break it off with the clone.

Jason has had a relatively slow night, he stopped a few muggings and an attempted rape, but no gangs were acting up so he decided to head home early. The second he got in the door he knew someone had been there. It was the way the blinds had been left slightly askew, and the way the door to his room was left ajar. Jason knew that either the person who came didn’t care about him noticing them, or whoever it was just wasn’t good at breaking and entering. Either way, he drew his gun.

Jason crept down the hallway, being careful to avoid the spots where he knew his hardwood would creak. He turned the corner into his bedroom, and paused at what he saw. A piece of paper sitting on his bed.

He lowered his gun and walked to the edge of his bed. He picked it up and noticed it was printed on thick stationary, with a picture of a Kansas sunset in the background.

 

_You are invited to the_

_Wedding_

_Joining the lives of_

_Timothy Drake_

_&_

_Connor Kent_

_Saturday, June 27 th _

_At 5:00pm_

Jason dropped to his knees. He… He never thought that Tim would actually go through with it. That Tim would continue with the wedding. Not after what happened. No way. Fuck.

Jason should’ve. He should’ve followed Tim. Or even better, he should’ve never let Tim leave. He should have sat Tim down and admitted his feelings. Admitted that he’s so fucking in love with him that every minute they aren’t together hurts like a physical pain. Kon can go back with Wonder Girl. Tim can be with Jason. They’d all be happy. 

But now… now. Jason is alone. Just like he has been all his life.

God, he has to tell someone. He has to tell someone that Tim isn’t _safe_ in his relationship. Not when he’s marrying a fucking meta. It doesn’t matter how strong Tim is. It doesn’t matter that he’s worked with Batman since he was 13. It doesn’t even matter that he’s trained with Lady Shiva. If the clone really wanted to hurt Tim, he could.

But then Jason remembers Tim’s words.

_“I trust you… I always need you… you’re all I have”_

He promised Tim. He promised him that he wouldn’t tell anyone. Jason has nothing against going back on promises, but this is Tim. This is Tim who he has tried to murder several times. Jason has held a knife to Tim’s throat, he has felt Tim’s pulse stutter as he pressed the knife deeper and drew it along his neck, making some sort of sick smiley face.

 No.

They’ve moved passed all that.

Jason can’t tell anyone. Not when he promised Tim he wouldn’t.

 

+

 

The next time Jason sees Tim is when they’re at the annual Wayne Christmas party. Its times like these that Jason wishes he had just stayed dead. Or, at least he wishes the public hadn’t been made aware of him being alive. Jason still doesn’t know how they did it, but Bruce managed to fake some paperwork and boom Jason Todd is alive and living in Gotham. It’s been explained to him multiple times, something about being kidnapped and Bruce burying the wrong body. He really doesn’t give a fuck. 

Whatever. That’s not the point. The point is that Jason wishes he was still dead because then he wouldn’t be forced to watch as Tim hangs off the clone, the ring on his finger glinting in the light. This party is supposed to be the official announcement of the engagement, but everyone already knows. Several magazines have already published front page pictures of the ring Tim is wearing, and the way he has been seen in public on several occasions with Kon. All of this was done on purpose of course, Tim calculating just the right amount of public appearances, just the right angle he has to turn for the paparazzi to see his ring.

Jason stands next to Damian in the corner of the room, listening to him ramble on about some imbecile who gave him the wrong suit measurements. Jason doesn’t really care. He’s willing to listen to Damian talk for hours about the workings of a case he just closed, but Jason honestly could not care less about Damian’s rich boy problems. Jason suspects that Damian knows this, and is hoping that Jason will leave him for something more entertaining. That way Damian could sneak off without anybody noticing.

Jason gives in. Ruffling Damian’s hair the way he hates it.

“Alright, alright. Go, kid. Do whatever it is you do on a Saturday night when you can’t patrol.” Jason concedes.

He sees Damian smirk before bolting through a door left open by one of the staff hired tonight specifically to carry hors d’oeuvres.

Jason walks towards the bar, intending to order a shot, but he is stopped by Dick who shoves a glass of champagne in his hand.

“Hey there Little Wing. Why don’t I start you off with something a bit more… _expected_ of a Wayne heir.” 

Jason rolls his eyes and takes a swig of the champagne, “You know Dickhead, the second you turn your back I’m just gonna dump this in a corner and order something that a man would drink.”

Dick smiles and wraps his arm around Jason’s shoulders, steering him away from the bar. Jason thinks Dick is taking them to where Tim is speaking to a few of WE’s board members, but Dick takes a turn and brings Jason to a stop where Roy is standing awkwardly by himself by a wall.

“I don’t even know why you invited me to this thing Dick. I don’t even know why I came. I hated these things when Ollie would make me go, and I hate them now when you make me go.” Roy admitted.

Dick smiles wider, “I invited you Roy because you’re a friend. But even more importantly, I knew Jason would need someone to keep him sane.”  

And with that Dick walks off, meandering aimlessly through the crowd. 

 Jason stands with Roy in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, sipping his champagne. After a moment, Roy breaks the silence.

“God, would you look at her?” He says, pointing to a tall girl in a shimmery emerald dress with blonde hair curled against her neck. “I would give my left nut to be with a girl like that.”

Jason laughs, swirls his drink before responding, “She’s not really my type.”

Roy scoffs, “Yeah. I’m sure. Your type is very specific. 5 foot 8 with black hair, blue eyes, and the IQ of Albert Einstein.”

Jason turns to look at him, eyes wide. “Roy-“, He begins, but is cut off by a hand on his shoulder.

“Jason, I’m glad you could make it. I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Fuck. He knows who that is. And unfortunately, it’s not Tim.

“Well, it is my father’s house.” Jason reminded.

Kon looks unsure for a second before continuing with a laugh, “Yeah, right. My father too pretty soon I guess.”

Jason can tell that Kon’s trying to be nice. He probably thought that would make Jason laugh. Unfortunately, it doesn’t.

Jason opens his mouth to respond, but Kon stops him.

“Listen… I just. I wanted to talk to you alone for a few minutes. Is it okay if we go outside?”

Jason nods. Fuck. He knows where this is going. Kon knows. Kon knows that Jason knows. About. About the abuse. Jason turns to give a confused looking Roy a reassuring smile before following Kon through the crowd and out onto the balcony.

“Fuck its cold out here” Jason says.

“Oh yeah. I forgot about that. I don’t feel temperature the same way you do. We can go back inside if you want.” Kon offers.

Jason shakes his head as he blows warm air onto his hands.

Kon flounders for a second, looking like he’s not really sure where to start. Eventually he must figure it out because he opens his mouth and says, “I wanted to talk to you about Tim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try (the key word being try) to post once a week. So, every saturday? But don't hate me if it doesn't work out that way.


	4. Chapter 4

“I wanted to talk to you about Tim.”

Jason nods, he expected this.

“Well, I just. I just wanted to let you know that. That. Tim is gonna ask you to be his best man.”

Jason’s eyes widen, he feels like he did when his grappling hook malfunctioned last week and he landed flat on his back ten feet below. “Why are you telling me this?” He questions.

Kon purses his lips before continuing, “Well. I know that you and him didn’t really get off to a great start. What with you slitting his throat and all. But I also know that you guys are closer now, he trusts you. Hell, sometimes I think he trusts you more than he trusts me.” Kon pauses to laugh bitterly for a second. “But my point is, I don’t want you to hurt him. I don’t want him to ask you in front of everyone and have you turn him down. So, I need to know what your answer is, that way I can convince him to ask someone else if you say no.”

Jason smiles. But not a real smile. A broken bitter smile. “Let me get this straight. _You_ are worried about me hurting Tim. God, that is. That is absolutely the biggest load of shit I’ve ever heard. After what you’ve done to him?”

Kon’s eyebrows shoot up, “After what I’ve done to him? What is it exactly that I’ve done? Because last I remember you’re the psychopath who stalked him to Titans Tower and beat him nearly to death.”

Jason grabs Kon by the collar, shoving him up against the railing on the balcony. In the back of his mind he knows that this kid is a super and could easily break Jason’s grip if he wanted to, but Jason isn’t really thinking clearly right now.

“Okay, you fucking clone, where do you think Tim stayed the night four weeks ago on your night off?”

Kon looks confused, not even trying to break Jason’s grip. “Four weeks ago? Man, I have no idea what you’r-“ Kon stops abruptly, his eyes widening. He immediately shoves Jason backwards, pushing harder than he would normally push a human.

Jason smiles. Gotcha. “Yeah. That’s right. I know. _I know._ You think Tim wouldn’t tell me? You even admitted that he trusts me most out of everyone.”

“Jason, you don’t understand. That was. That was an accident. It’ll never happen again, I promise. I love him.”

Jason snorts, “Yeah. Sure. That’s what they all say. Is that what you told yourself after you broke his arm?”

“Hey, that was different, you weren’t fucking there. That wasn’t really me.”

Jason walks back towards the balcony door, puts his hand on the door knob, and pauses. He turns his head till he can see the clone and says, “Hey fucker, wanna know what else happened that night? Your boy, he kissed me. Hell, he practically shoved his tongue down my throat. And trust me, if I hadn’t put an end to it, he would’ve let me fuck him. Probably would’ve fucking begged me for it too. You know the sound. His sweet little voice crooning your name. Or, ha, my name I guess.”

The next thing Jason knows, he’s flat on his back in the ballroom. Shards of glass from the door digging into his shoulders. Kon is on top of him, his fist clenching like he wants to punch him again. Jason hopes he goes through with it. Hopes all these fucking socialites see Tim’s fiancé beating the shit out of Tim’s caring older brother.

Unfortunately, Kon doesn’t get the chance. He’s being ripped off of Jason by none other than Dick fucking Grayson.  

“What the hell is going on here?” Dick yells, his hands fisted in the collar of Kon’s shirt.

Jason quickly picks himself up off of the ground, hoping he looks more graceful than he feels. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and is not surprised when it comes back bloody.

Jason sees Tim burst through the crowd, and makes eye contact with him.

Fuck it.

Fuck this.

Fuck Tim.

“You wanna know what happened, Dick? Everyone gather round while I tell you all a little story.”

Jason sees a few people in the crowd take out their phones to start recording. He also sees Bruce making his way through the crowd of people. It’s now or never.

“So, a few weeks ago our boy Tim, well, he breaks into my apartment in the middle of the night. And I was confused as to why he was there, but then I saw his face. Covered in bruises.  And when I ask Tim, when I ask him what the hell happened, guess what he says. This fucker right here,” he points towards Kon, “this fucker caused it. Tim comes into my apartment covered in fucking bruises making excuses as to why his fiancé would beat him.”

Jason sees the shock in Dick’s eyes, his fists tightening on the clone. He’s afraid to look at Tim. He knows the look of betrayal he’ll see in his eyes. Everyone in the crowd is silent. Jason doesn’t even know if any of them care. But this isn’t for them.

“So of course,” Jason continues, “me being the caring older brother that I am. I decide to confront Kon about it. And what happens? He is consumed by anger and he lashes out by physically harming me. Just like he does to Tim.”  

Jason doesn’t stick around to see what happens next. He just turns around, shoves passed Roy, and walks out of the ballroom.

Once no one can see him, Jason breaks out into a run. Running up to his old bedroom and throwing himself on the bed.

God.

Tim trusted him. Tim trusted him and Jason let him down. 

Whatever. Jason is kind of shocked that he hasn’t let Tim down before this. This really was bound to happen. Nobody should put their trust in Jason.

Jason gets up off the bed, looking at his old room. It’s just the same as he left it. The bookshelf is nearly overflowing, the rug still has one of its corners burned off from when Dick accidentally set Jason on fire and he had to roll on the ground to put it out. Even the ugly orange quilt his mom made him one year for Christmas is still draped over the end of the bed.

Jason needs to leave. He doesn’t know why he hasn’t left yet.

Jason walks towards the window and opens it. He knows there is no way he could make it to the front door without being spotted by someone. He’s straddling the windowsill, about to swing his other leg over, when his bedroom door bursts open and Tim sprints to the window, grabbing Jason and throwing him on the rug inside.

“Jason, what the hell was that? I can’t fucking believe you. You disgraced WE in front of our investors, you made a fool of me in front of the public, and you made a joke out of the most important relationship in my life.”

Jason stays on his back on the floor, feeling the cold hardwood from where he’s half off the rug leaching the heat out of his body.

“The most important relationship of your life?! What about Bruce? What about Dick? What about Alfred? What about…”

Me?

 


	5. Chapter 5

  ** __**

“Jason… I didn’t want to have to do this, but… do we need to talk about this crush or whatever that you have on me?” Tim asks, not meeting Jason’s eyes.

Jason feels like the wind has been knocked out of him. It’s not a crush. It’s much much more than a simple crush. “What?” he asks.

Tim sighs, crosses his arms over his chest and says, “Your crush. On me. I know that’s why you never liked Kon.”

Jason can’t believe this, he really can’t fucking believe this. He shakes his head and looks at the floor,

“How did you find out?”

Tim’s mouth twitches into a small smile, “I mean, Jason. C’mon. You wouldn’t have been able to hide that from me. Your body language was always all over the place, you would let your hands linger on my shoulders, or slide your palm down my back whenever we spoke together.”

Jason thinks for a second. “Dick told you?”

Tim laughs, “Dick told me.”

Jason picks himself up and sits with his back to his bed, spreading his legs out over the blood red rug Alfred insisted upon putting in Jason’s room. He bunches up his hands into fists and rubs his eyes so hard that when he finally looks at Tim his vision is blurry.

Jason opens his mouth, closes it, and then opens it again.

“Tim. I. Tim I’m in love with you. I fucking love you so much. Don’t marry him. Please. Be with me, we can stay in Gotham or we can go wherever you want. As long as we’re together.”

Tim tilts his head at Jason and gives him the sad look normally reserved for when Dick talks about his parents. He squats down text to Jason, resting on the balls of his feet.

“Jason, you don’t love me. You don’t know how to love people. You’re latching onto me because you know that I’m your only way to get back into the family. But you don’t really love me.”

Jason looks at Tim with shock and hurt in his eyes. “…What? Tim you can’t honestly think-“

“You’ve never seen love. You never saw your parents in love. You never saw Bruce in love. You sure as hell weren’t in love with Talia. You don’t know what love looks like or how it feels.”

Tim is still looking at him with that sad smile on his face and-

“Well I’m pretty sure that if you love someone you aren’t supposed to beat them when they make you angry.”

Now Tim is the one recoiling with hurt, “What did you just say to me? Jason, you have no idea what you’re fucking talking about.”

Jason jumps to his feet so he’s towering over Tim, “Really? I have no idea? I was there Tim! I saw what he did to you! And look how angry he got tonight, just tackling me without even thinking about it. It’s not going to stop. He’s gonna keep doing this over and over again. He’s going to take you away Tim. He’s going to lock you up and never let you see m- your family again.”

Now it’s Tim bouncing to his feet. He narrows his eyes before saying, “I’m not a fucking child, Jason. I’m an adult man. Not some housewife from the 50’s. I make my own decisions and take care of myself.”

Jason takes a deep breath before saying, “This is really not how I wanted this to go. Tim. You’re the love of my life. I want to be with you. I’ll do anything. Don’t marry him.”

Apparently this has all been too much for Tim. He looks like he’s about to cry from anger,

“You’re pathetic.” He spits out. “I’m marrying Kon.”

And with that, Tim stalks out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

“Fuck.” Jason says as he collapses onto his bed.

 

+

 

“That’s fuckin’ harsh man” Roy says as he slams his empty water glass on the bar top as if it were a beer bottle.

Jason nods, letting the buzz from all the conversations going on around him numb his mind as he sips at his own beer.

All of a sudden Roy perks up, turning to look at Jason fully. “You know what we should do?”

Jason hums in response, not totally listening.

“Let’s get out of here. I mean, I’m only here because you’re here anyways. Let’s go. I’m serious.”

Jason lets that mull over in his mind for a bit before chugging the rest of his beer, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and saying “Sure. Let’s fucking blow this shit hole of a town.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexually explicit content. So if you're not into that this is your chance to dip out. Ah, sorry for not updating for a while. I'm trying to transfer colleges and its a real pain in the ass. Also this chapter was hard to get out because it's kind of a filler chapter.

Jason stretches his legs out on the pool chair he’s lying on, rotating his ankles until they pop.

“Roy, this is the best idea you’ve ever had. I never thought I could like Florida this much.”

Roy smiles, “I’m pretty sure the best idea I ever had was when I convinced those two girls to come home with me and-“

“Stop! I don’t want to hear about your sexual escapades.” Jason reaches over and nudges Roy with his foot, “Seriously, I needed this. Thank you.”

Roy rolls his eyes and takes a gulp of his drink, “Yeah, yeah, Jaybird. I know.” He pauses for a moment, “When do you think Daddy-Bats will summon you back?”

“Hell if I know. I told him I was going out of town on a mission, but I’m pretty sure he saw straight through my bullshit. If he wants me to come home before I’m ready I’ll just remind him that I can do whatever the fuck I want.” Jason says, eyeing one of the lifeguards sitting on the tower near the pool.

Roy follows Jason’s line of sight and scoffs, “Seriously Jason? I thought you were still mooning over Timbo.”

“He doesn’t like it when people call him that” Jason says absentmindedly, stretching his arms out over his head before rolling off his chair. “Besides, Tim made his choice. And who am I to deny Mr. Lifeguard a night with my handsome face. If anything I’m doing this more for his sake than mine, Roy.”

“Doing what?”

Jason just smirks down at him before strutting over to the lifeguard’s tower.

 Jason tilts his head up and makes eye contact with the lifeguard, “Hey, I’m Jason”

Up close Jason gets a better look at him, tan in the way that only sitting out in the sun for hours each day will make you. Sandy blond hair cropped close to his head, and light blue eyes that remind Jason of someone far away.

The lifeguard looks at him quizzically for a moment before saying, “Hi Jason. I’m Brad.”

Jason smiles the same smile that he’s seen Dick use on both Kori _and_ Babs.

“So _Brad_ , are you doing anything after this?”

Brad looks unsure for a moment, biting his lip and clenching his fists in his lap, “Uh, I… I don’t have any plans, no. But I’m not sure I should-“

“Perfect. You have plans now. When are you done saving lives?” Jason widens his eyes in a way he knows makes him look younger and more innocent than he is.

Jason has to give the guy some credit, he only stutters a little bit when he says, “I-I-I’ll be done in about 45 minutes.”

“Great. I’ll be waiting over there with my friend.” Jason says, pointing over to where Roy is stretched out and sunning himself.  

Jason walks back over to Roy, not daring to look back at Brad. When he gets to Roy his smile turns real. “Well Roy, looks like you’re going to have to find someone to keep you company for the night, because I’m going to be spending the night with _Brad_.”

Roy stares at him blankly for a moment before saying, “Listen, Jay. I don’t want you using this guy just to make yourself feel better. After you’re done with him you’re just going to feel bad about yourself. You need time to heal. I didn’t bring you here just to fuck away your feelings.”

Jason raises his eyebrows, “Roy, the love of my life doesn’t love me. Okay? I am never going to get over that. This is what the rest of my life is going to be like. I need to accept it.”

“No. I don’t believe that Jason. You can move on, fall out of love with him. Find someone new. I know it’s difficult what with our, er, nighttime activities, but it’s totally possible. You just need time.”

Jason smiles bitterly, “There is no moving on from Tim Drake.”

 

+

 

Jason can feel the heavy bass from the club reverberating through his bones. Brad is trailing behind him while grasping his hand tightly. God, Jason hates clubs. The scent of sweat and sticky sweet alcohol mixing and giving him a headache. He knows he’s going to go home and have to shower the floral perfume and the glitter that gets rubbed against him as he squeezes past people to get to the bathroom. He keeps the smile on his face light and bright, knowing it’ll fool anyone who looks at him. Well, anyone other than Roy. But Roy fucked off the moment they got in the doors of the club, probably trying to find some girl to bring home.

They’ve been here for about 30 minutes, just enough time for Jason to have a few shots and dance until he’s loose. He spent about fifteen minutes grinding his body up against Brad’s on the dancefloor, smelling the clean chlorinated scent coming from where it’s permanently stained into Brad’s golden skin.

That’s why Jason chose him. He knew that anyone he would’ve picked up from a club would be dirty, drunk, and possibly high. That’s not what he wants.

So now Jason is pulling Brad into the thankfully empty bathroom, into a stall, and shoving him up against the closed door. He gives Brad a moment to adjust, a moment to stop what’s about to happen, before he leans down and kisses him.

Jason starts the kiss off slow, knowing how nice boys like Brad want it. But before long Jason gets more aggressive with it, almost dirty. He closes his eyes, slipping his tongue into Brad’s mouth and curling it, licking into him and getting off on how _messy_ it is, sloppy and slick.

He pulls back only to trail searing hot kisses down Brad’s throat, loving the way he can hear Brad’s harsh breathes, loving the way he can feel his pulse hammering in his neck. He brings his hand up to rub against Brad’s jeans, feeling his hard dick. Brad moans when Jason unzips his jeans and wraps his hand around him.

Jason smirks as he trails his mouth down lower and lower, rubbing his lips over the soft cotton of Brad’s shirt, before getting on his knees and pulling Brad’s pants and boxers down and around his ankles. Jason takes a break and looks up at Brad.

His eyes are blown wide, more black than blue at this point, and Jason feels his chest get lighter. Nothing else to remind him of Tim. He is also sporting a red flush, but it’s more on his ears and neck, whereas Tim gets red all over. Fuck, Jason needs to stop.

He realizes he’s spent too long staring when Brad’s breathes stop sounding so labored and he thrusts a little into Jason’s hand.

Alright. Showtime.

Jason begins mouthing all around his shaft, refusing to touch the head like he’s sure Brad wants.

Brad manages to groan out, “T-tease.” Making Jason smirk a little. Jason sucks the head into his mouth, just letting it rest on his tongue, rubbing the underside against his lips.

“Ah, fuck man don’t stop.”

Jason holds his cock in one hand as he fully guides it all the way into his mouth, groaning at the salty taste. Jason uses his other hand to grasp at Brad’s hip, squeezing in a way he knew would leave marks in the morning. He pulls back to mouth at the tip again, tongue pressing against his slit. Brad’s hips jerk forward a little bit, but Jason tightens his grip on his hip to keep him in line.

He hollows his cheeks as he goes down again, creating a rhythm Jason knows he would’ve liked had he been the one getting the blow job. He’s sucking on the head again when Brad shakes and comes.

Jason is so shocked he has trouble swallowing it all in one gulp, making some of it drip out of the sides of his mouth. He wipes his face off with his sleeve before getting up off his knees and looking at Brad. Brad looks like he’s about to cry, Jason thinks.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It happens. I’m glad I could make you feel that good.” Jason says softly, like he’s speaking to a skittish kitten.

Brad is looking even more horrified with each word, “I-I-I’ve never… I mean… with girls I don’t come that fast. I’ve never… you know” he gestures between them, “with a guy before.”

Jason feels guilty instantly, “I never would have, I mean if I had known that you weren’t, I thought you liked boys.”

Brad shakes his head, “No I… I do. At least, I think I do. I’ve never come that hard with a girl before.”

They’re both silent for a moment before Brad looks down at where Jason is still half hard in his jeans,

“Uh, I mean, do you want me to…”

Jason shakes his head, “Nah, I’m good. Listen I’m probably going to head home. Do you need a ride?”

“No, I can take the bus.”

Jason tries not to stare as Brad scrambles to pull his pants up and situate himself before he practically sprints out of the bathroom, not looking back at Jason.

Jason lets out one long “Fuuuuuuuuck.”

He walks over to the sink and splashes some cold water onto his face, washing off the remnants of what just happened. He makes his way through the club, finding Roy and dragging him away from some pretty brunette.

“Hey! What the fuck was that for?” Roy spits at him as soon as they get outside.

“I want to go home.”

“Okay, then go back to the hotel. I’ll meet you there later.” Roy says, still clearly annoyed.

Jason looks him in the eyes, “No. I’m going _home_. To Gotham. I can’t run away from my problems any longer.

Roy purses his lips, looking like he might go back into the club, before sighing. “Fuck it. I am too. You’re my best friend and where you go, I go.”

Jason smiles, “You’re just saying that because Ollie is still pissed at you for when you-“

“Alright!” Roy interrupts, “You got me. But seriously I want to make sure you’re okay.”

They both walk back to the hotel in silence, breathing in the cold air, letting it refresh them. When they’re a few blocks away Roy says, “Hey what happened to the pretty boy from earlier tonight?”

Jason shoots him a glare and doesn’t say anything.

“Oooookay. Do you think your dad can send us one of his private fancy planes to come pick us up?”

Jason rolls his eyes.  


End file.
